PhellTalia Zh'Kor
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: PhellTalia Zh'Kor CURRENT RANK: Captain CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''Commanding Officer USS Adagio '''SERVICE NUMBER: SA719-520 SPECIES: '''Andorian '''GENDER/SEX: '''Female '''AGE: '''41 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''October 11th, 2381 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: New Sheras, Andoria PARENTS: '''PholKori Zh'Kor, TaliaGoth Sh'Lor (Artist), Director FarenDar Th'Kor (Andorian Medical Services), SalinTalas Ch'Kor (Andorian Embassey) '''SIBLINGS: 8 (3 Brothers (Two Thaan, One Chaan) 5 Sisters (3 Shen, Two Zhen) MARITAL STATUS: '''Widowed; Lt. TalTeros Th'Kor (deceased/Vega Incident), Lt. RarShrell Ch'Kor (deceased/Vega Incident) Lt. PhelSharen Sh'Kor (deceased/Vega Incident) '''CHILDREN: None QUARTERS: USS Adagio-B: Deck 4, Room 412 RELIGION: '''Umarinist '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: ''' 1.70 meters, '''WEIGHT: 51 kilograms HAIR COLOR: White EYE COLOR: Blue 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Antar Secondary School 'Service Schools Attended' *Starfleet Academy: Cadet Degree: Military Tactics *Starfleet Special Forces School, Andor Imperial Academy 'Qualifications' *Starship Command Certification *Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Starship Tactical Certification *Tactical Team Leader Certification *Survival Certification *Starship Operations Training *Starship Security Training *Special Forces Training *Assault Training *Close Combat Specialist 'Languages' *Andorian *Federation Standard *Klingon (not fluent) 'Apptitudes ' Cool, yet at times confident, at heart always a warrior, yet at times almost maternal with her new crew.She displays a rigid sense of duty to those around her when it is time to get down to buissness, yet also gives off an air of approachablity. Experienced ground fighter with stealth training and extensive martial arts training, Talia has grown weary of constant battle, recently she has begun to show incredible aptitude towards exploration. 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: Yes Academic Major: Military Science Professional Major: Tactical Training Professional Minor: Security Class Year: Class of 02 Class Rank: 12/525 Reprimands: 0 Commendations: 3 Athletics: Dueling (Chaka), Kharakom, Gymnastics Activities: Marksmanship Team, Kharakom Team 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *2402 - Assigned to U.S.S. Grand Forks as Rapid Response Officer *2404 - Assigned to U.S.S. Galaxy as Tactical Security Officer. *2406 - Assigned to U.S.S. Faraday as Assitant Chief of Security *2408 - Assigned to U.S.S. Bolshoi as Assitant Chief of Security *2409 - Assigned to U.S.S. Bolshoi as Commanding Officer *2410 - Assigned to U.S.S. Giselle as Commanding Officer *2412 - Assigned to USS Adagio as Commanding Officer *2414 - Assigned to USS Adagio-A as Commanding Officer *2418 - Assigned to USS Adagio-B as Commanding Officer 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *The Legion of Honor *2 Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Excellence *Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Merit *Starfleet Command Distinguished Service Medal *Starfleet Command Meritorious Service Medal *The Silver Palm *The Enterprise Award for Exploration *6 Purple Hearts *Campaign Ribbons **Pi Canis Campaign Ribbon **Defense of Defera Ribbon **Klingon Civil War Ribbon **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon *Citations **2 Citations for Bravery Under Fire **4 Citations for Command Excellence **5 Citations for Tactical Excellence **2 Citations for Diplomacy *Commendations **5 Major Commendations for Command Excellence **3 Major Commendations for Tactical Excellence **2 Major Commendations for Bravery Under Fire **2 Major Commendations for Diplomacy 'Demerits and Reprimands' None 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Latest Fitness Evaluation performed on stardate 88236.73, by Counselor Madra Ohnen Results: Passed judged fit for duty 'Psychological Notes' *Warmth **|||||||||||||| 42% *Intellect **||||||||||||||||||||||| 74% *Emotional Stability **|||||||||||||||| 48% *Aggressiveness **||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 80% *Liveliness **||||||||||||||||||||| 65% *Dutifulness **|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 96% *Social Assertiveness **||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 78% *Sensitivity **|||||||||||||||||||| 58% *Paranoia **||||||||||| 32% *Abstractness **|||||||||||||||||| 40% *Introversion **|||||||| 37% *Anxiety **||||||||||||||||| 38% *Openmindedness **||||||||||||||||||| 50% *Independence **|||||||||||||||||||70% *Perfectionism **||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 75 % *Tension **||||||||||| 29% Category:Captains Category:Characters